


Precipice on Fire

by ALC_Punk



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst, Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Earth is burned into her soul.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	Precipice on Fire

Earth is burned into her, in ways Susan never thought it could be. The Daleks were there when she arrived, and she took it back from them, she made it hers. And then they returned, and they ravaged and killed and destroyed until there was nothing left for her there. Now there is only the Earth burned into her soul (she has one, she is certain of it, even as she laments that fact). 

There is only the pain of her losses to sustain her, grief consuming every fiber of her being. She refuses to let it dictate how she meets her death. It will not _control_ her, forcing her to revenge and evil bent upon destruction. 

It would be so easy, to step into the role of avenging Goddess. To take up the mantle of Sekhmet, Minerva, Eris--all would serve her purpose.

Destruction may begat destruction, yet she refuses to let that consume her as it has others. 

It's a painful precipice to balance upon, it cuts away at her, until all she has left is the burning of the Earth, the cauterization of Gallifrey, and the dimmest of hopes that it is worth it, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I am throwing paint at canvases, to random lyrics choices, for this year's Halfamoon celebration. 
> 
> In this case, Icon For Hire's Last One Standing (which doesn't particularly fit Susan at all, but the Earth burned into her soul bit came easily). 
> 
> I don't know about any recent Big Finish spoilers, though this is definitely set after Lucie Miller, I am not entirely sure what Susan was doing as the war began (I can make guesses). But I had a difficult moment when writing because Susan _isn't_ the one who will go off and kill people (even in _Lucie Miller_ she's refusing such an idea, and angry at Eight for considering it), and as broken as they've made her, I don't think she could be.


End file.
